


First Christmas together

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove





	

Aaron opened his eyes and the first thing coming up his mind was that it was Christmas, the first Christmas together with Rob and Liv, with his new family. A year ago something like this was impossible to imagine. A lot of things changed, and one of them was the man sleeping besides him. He turned towards Robert who was awake and was looking right back at him.  
"You're awake." Said Aaron.  
"Yeah I think so." Said Robert with a smile on his lips.  
"You never wake before me, unless you have a meeting or something."  
"Well today it's Christmas."  
"So?"  
"It's our first Christmas together and I want to remember this day like a long and happy day with the people I love. And by the way I usually wake after you because this bed is my favorite place to be, and I only stay here because you're in there too, and you're my favorite person."  
"Am I?" Said Aaron coming close to Robert for kissing him.  
Robert arms were in no time on Aaron's back while he was sliding between Robert's legs. 

They were nose against nose smiling at each other, when the door was opened by Liv. She entered in their room, jumped on their bed and placed a box in the middle of the bed.  
"Come on, wake up! Why you're still in bed?" She screamed happily.

They didn't move, they were still close together looking in each other eyes smiling.  
"Wait, wait, wait what you two were doing?"  
"Well if you would have came in here few minutes later I'm sure you would have discovered." Said Robert finally looking at her.  
"I don't want to know it." Said Liv not looking at them with a disgusted face.  
"Well maybe you should knock the door the next time". Said Aaron.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm happy and....sorry..."  
"So-continued Aaron-what is there in this box?"  
"It's a surprise, my present for you two." Liv answered.  
They never saw her so happy. "What?" Asked Liv, seeing the smile exchange between them. "Nothing. So you want for us to open it now?" Said Aaron.  
Liv nodded.  
They opened the box, inside there were two jumpers. Two Christmas jumpers.  
Robert picked one up, "Are you joking right?" And in that moment noticed that Liv was wearing one too.  
"Come on, please, you'll look amazing."  
"I'm not wearing it." Continued Robert.  
"I looked for them a whole week, these are the best I found. And they are of yours colors."  
Liv was right, one was dark blue and one maroon.  
Robert looked Aaron smiling "Ok, ok we'll wear them." Said Aaron to his sister.  
"No chance." Robert wasn't of the same idea.  
"I'll convince him, now let us get change."  
Liv stood up from the bed "Ok, but hurry up, there are plenty of present to open downstairs." And she went outside the room. 

Aaron was smiling at Robert "Why are you so against it? You saw how happy she was, how can you say no to her?"  
"I want something in exchange." Said Robert smiling.  
Aaron leaned towards him "What about..." and kissed slowly Robert's lips.

"AARON COME ON, THE BREAKFAST IS READY, I'M WAITING FOR YOU TWO." Come up from downstairs. 

They stopped the kiss. "Come on, we can continue this later." Said Aaron with a wink. 

When Aaron come back from the bathroom saw Robert in front the mirror putting on his shirt. "What are you doing?"  
"Wearing."  
"But why a shirt?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well cause not."  
"Yeah good answer."  
"I mean, you should wear nothing under it."  
"Why?"  
"For two good reasons, because you look ancient with this shirt under the jumper and because it's longer to put all that off." Said Aaron coming close, behind Robert.  
"You want to undress me already?"  
Aaron nodded.  
"And I'm wearing an ugly Christmas jumper. What you would do if I would wore what I had decide?"  
"What did you have decide?"  
"I'm not telling you. You wanted me to wear this jumper so...your choice."  
"Well I find this jumper kind of sexy." Said Aaron kissing Robert's neck. 

"AARON!" Liv shouted again. 

 

The three of them spent few hours opening their presents. And while Aaron and Robert used most of this time for having breakfast and for staring at each other with that smile that they have from the beginning of the day, Liv was so happy with all she received. Maybe this was the first normal Christmas she ever had. 

Then they were going to the pub when they listened Charity and Chas laughing without any control. "Are they drunk already?" Liv said.  
"What time is it?" Asked Aaron.  
"10:30" Said Robert who was stopped to his steps by Aaron.  
"Merry Christmas." He said before wrapping his hands in Robert jumper and kissing him.  
"Yes it is." Said Robert kissing him again.  
Aaron was pushing him against the wall when they were interrupted by Charity e Chas.  
Robert wasn't exactly happy about it, but he didn't say anything. 

 

They went to the Dingle's for lunch. The house was full of people, Lisa, Zack, Joanie, Belle, Sam, Samson, Marlon, Carly, April, Cain. Aaron and Robert were sit besides and Liv was in front of them. In all the noise and the confusion of the lunch they stayed in their little bubble keeping smiling, and only happy to be with the other. By the end of the meal Robert hand was on Aaron's knee caressing it very slowly. A movement that was giving Aaron shiver along his spine. When the hand was up on his tight massaging the inside Aaron stood up and excused themselves saying they were going out.

 

"What you were playing at?" Asked Aaron just they got out.  
"Aaron."  
"What?"  
"Look."  
Aaron turned and saw that the snow was covering everything.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah."  
"I couldn't ask for anything better for our first Christmas together." Said Aaron. 

 

They said about the snow to the rest of the family and in no time they were all outside.  
Robert and Aaron were trying to make a big snowman. Robert was making an enormous ball for the body while Aaron was building the head. When they finished, they put it together. It was almost tall as Robert.  
Liv and the kids put all the decoration on it. 

 

While the kids were busy and the rest of the family was inside, they finally had a moment for themselves. They went a little farer in a corner hidden from the other.  
"So Mr Sugden what do you think about this Christmas?" Said Aaron kissing him, with his arms around Robert's waist.  
"It's my better Christmas and I hope to spend the nexts, with you, Mr Dingle." Said Robert cupping Aaron's face.  
"Mmh mh"  
Suddenly a snow ball catched Robert's face.  
"LIV!!" Robert shouted knowing who was the responsible.  
The battle of snow balls started. 

 

At the end the kids went inside drinking something hot. While Robert had his hands freezing.  
"Aaron please do something, they are hurting so bad."  
"You're an idiot."  
"Why aren't yours hurting as well? You haven't gloves either."  
"I used these." Aaron said showing the sweater paws. "Come on". He took him to the bathroom and filled the sink with water. "Put them inside."  
Robert did it. "It's cold." Protested Robert.  
"Trust me. How could you possibly never did that before?" Said Aaron smiling at his stupid fiancés. 

 

When they finally come back home, Liv was exhausted and went straight in her room. Charity and Chas were nowhere to be seen. So Robert and Aaron had finally time on their own, properly this time.  
"You know, it was a very beautiful day, with all your family and all-said Robert-but there is another thing I would like to do."  
He had his hands on Aaron's waist and he was moving Aaron and himself by the door.  
"What?"  
"I know this isn't your kind of thing but..." and looked up, above their heads. There was some mistletoe hanging.  
Aaron looked too and smiled, leaning in Robert's arm and kissing him.  
"I love you" Said Robert between the kiss.  
"I know.


End file.
